Klay World (2017 Film)
Klay World is a 2017 Theatrical film based on the 2003 web series of the same name, it was oddly made about 4 years after the finale Klay World: All Gone came out, It was directed by Robert Benfer and Nikkie Benfer and is Robert Benfer's first theatrical movie made, and was produced by Knox's Korner and Wind Dancer Films and distributed by Universal Pictures Worldwide and HandMade Films in Europe and was released in theaters on May 26th 2017 Synopsis Work Plot In a lone part of the universe, exists another Earth known as the Klay Earth, which is basically earth in the shape of a Klayman, a blue faceless person in which they live on a table, a Klay person named Chip Brown who is smarter than the klaymen who never listen to him except for his friends Pick and Rick, so to get their attention, he tells them the story of the Emperor KlayMan named Al Kel who got killed after being shredded in a lumber machine in 1950, but a few days after the story is told, he resurrects and decides to take revenge on the Klaymen, so Chip, Rick, and Pick must stop the madness and kill Al Kel and get the Klaymen to a new house and new table Be Revamped when film is done Cast * Robert Benfer as Chip Brown intelligent and clever klaymen who is the main protaganist, Pick dull yet funny klaymen who is a friend of Chip, Rick [Chip's best friend and another lead character with pericings on his face and a green hat, Dr. Bob doctor who incidentally kills his patients, Chester Klayman with long arms and owns a Hot Dog shop Various Voices * Jason Steele as Al Kel main antagonist of the film who was originally emperor of the Klaymen, but turned into a psycho when resurrected after being sliced up by a sawmill, and is found out to be a Donkey + Monkey + Scorpion mutant in disguise when spied on by Pick * Sammie Penrod as Marv [A klayman with a brown mustache who has the jobs of a construction worker and a sherriff * Nikkie Benfer as Nick Mcinzee * Dan Paladan as the Strong Klayman very strong klayman which makes people like Rick green with envy * Steven Nathan as the Hot Dog Character who appears in a flashback showing that Chester sliced him to pieces for being attacking * Randy Solem, Steven Nathan, Tom Fulp, Tyler Vandenburgh, Brady Lowery, Dan Harkins, Bill Williomson, Bryce Cook, Sean Magurie, Aland Saunders as Various Voices Production in 2014, Robert Benfer announced he would make a theatrical prequel to Klay World as an inside story to the show, in December of 2014, it was announced that Universal would distribute it, pre production began in mid 2016, It was completed in April 2017 and was released in theaters in May of that year Box Office Klay World premiered at the El Capitan theatre and grossed 500,654 dollars in the USA, however it was not as high in other territories due to people their not being familiar with the show Critical Reception The movie got a critical acclaim and holds a 97% on Rotten Tomatoes based on 230 reviews, The New York Times stated Simple but Fun and Epic, Klay World is one movie you will go with, a few weeks after Its DVD release, it was reviewed by the Nostalgia Critic and he gave it a positive review as well Rating The movie is rated PG-13 because of Violence, thematic elements, language, and action Trivia * Al Kel's name is a parody of Superman's Birth Name Category:Films Category:Stop Motion Films Category:Universal Pictures Category:Animation Category:Cartoon and Live-action films Category:2017 Category:2017 films Category:Movie 2017 films Category:Stop-motion